The Condesce
Her imperious condescension better of known as the condese is one of the main antagonist in Andrew hussies webcomic Homestuck. She is also the ancestor of Feferi Pexies. Personality the condese is a heartless killer that doesn't think about the people she kills or shows mercy to them. She is considered to be one of the or the most evil villain in Homestuck history.she started wars with million other alien races and slaughtered every one if them without a single thought of mercy. Appearance she takes the appearance of a female troll with very long hair and a black suit. She has pointy horns that go straight up and are very long. She also has a very long staff which is a simmilar staff to Feferi's. Her staff seems to have some red rope tied around it. This rope might resemble the blood of her victims. After Us There is an animation about a Homestuck event that focuses on a war that Vriska Serket and Gamzee Makara's ancestors started. Though the video is about th war the Condese is a part of the war. The Condese was testing experiences on other innocent trolls. She also held millions of trolls hostage. One of those trolls being Solluxes ancestor. She was also invading planets before destroying them. The Condese took some trolls like Equiuses ancestor, hostage and forced him to bow to her. Because of her gruesome acts there was war. The Condese created the third war and now there all together. At the end of the video the Condese prepares to fight the Handmaid. Game Over There was an S in Homestuck called Game Over. In this S several other Homestuck villains such as Gamzee Makara, Jack Noir, Caliborn, and the Condese killed off all of the characters/heroes. Caliborn was taunting then later fighting John. Jack staged Dave to death. Gamzee stabbed then threw Karkat into a pit of lava. The Condese fights and kills Kanaya, almost kills Rose, and destroys lots of things. Kanaya makes a planet crash into the planet everyone was one so fire can spread everywhere and possibly catch onto the Condese. After this fails the Condese gets mad and kills her. Kanayas friend Rose trys to avenge Kanaya by killing the Condese but fails and gets stabbed by the Condese instead. The Condese almost burns Rose but Rose was saved by her pre scratched self Roxy. similar villains The Condese shares some similarities to Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from the Date a Live franchise. Both started wars Both destroy/try to destroy planets Both are considered to be the most evil villains in there series Both torture others Both show no mercy to their victims She also shares similarities to Frieza from Dragonball Z Both torture others Both have super powers Both destroy planets Both enslave others Both are considered to be the most evil in their series Goals The Condese wants nothing more then the destruction of everything. She will do anything to achieve it. Create wars, torture, kill, just about anything in order to make the world topple out of existence. powers/abilities The Condese has a long staff that she uses to stab others with. She once stabbed Rose with her staff after killing her friend Kanaya. She also uses her staff to make people do things for her. She would threaten to kill them with the staff if they didn't obey her. The Condese can also shoot out a color blast from her mouth. This blast allows her to destroy whatever she wants to destroy. She shot the blast at Kanaya instantly killing her. Role in Game The Condese is a boss from the game sburb/sgrub. In the game sburb 4 kids must go into the game to defeat the bosses. In sgrub 12 trolls must go into to game to defeat the bosses. When the trolls and the kids meet each other they both have to face the same bosses. The Condese is one of the final bosses which is why she is so powerful. Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Christs Category:Webcomic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Supervillains